Twilight The next generation
by NeverOnline.WellHardly
Summary: 4 years after Renesmee was born, Bella and Edward had two more children, twins. Now the twins are 9, Nessie is 13 they grow at a human rate . This story is about how the family gets along after Breaking Dawn. And who's the new girl?
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1.**_

**Renesmee P.O.V**

"ADAM! DYLAN! Get your super-speeding butts here! NOW!" I yelled at my brothers. They were both in **so** much trouble. They can't just break my bedroom door and get away with it, it's not normal. But then again, nothing in my family is normal; my whole family are vampires. I was born when my mom was still human and after she was changed, she had my brothers, so technically I'm the only hybrid but I consider myself full vampire. "What d'you want _now _Ness?" Dylan, the youngest of the twins, asked trying to sound all innocent. "Don't you give me that, YOU two, were wrestling up here and you rammed my door down!" Just then, uncle Jasper came in. "Whoa! What's going on up here?" He asked raising his hands. "We can hear you all the way from the main house." My mom, my dad and I had moved into a nearby cottage that Esme had fixed-up for us for mom's (human) 19th birthday, just after she was changed. "These two," I gestured towards them, "broke my door and some of the front floorboards when they were wrestling after mom and dad went hunting!" I mean, sometimes men could be so dumb, what they'd done was so **obvious**. "Hey, Uncle Em started it." Adam defended. I rolled my eyes; Emmett could be **such **a baby. "You two, your parents will talk to you later," Jasper addressed the twins, "and Nessie, we'll fix your door later, why don't you stay in your old room at the main house for awhile." I sighed and stomped into my bedroom to pack my stuff. If there had been a door, I would've slammed it so hard; the walls around it would've fallen.

**Emmett P.O.V**

I honestly hoped Nessie wouldn't be too mad about the whole breaking her door situation, after all, it **was **an accident, and the boys are only kids. I was distracted by Edward coughing. Damn, I hate that he can always read my mind.

_Later. _I mentally told him. He would find out what happened sooner or later, might as well tell him. He just rolled his eyes at me. The guy was **way** too involved in his kids' lives. This only earned me a glare from Edward.

_In a good way. _I added. He dropped it. Suddenly, two small hands appeared covering my eyes. I instantly knew who it was; no-one else had such a sweet smell. I grabbed her arms and flipped her over the couch and onto my lap. Rose squealed, surprised. "How's my favorite flower?" I always called Rose my flower, and not only because her name was one; her smell was another reason, but my Rosie smelt more like bluebells. "I'm fine, now that I'm with you." She followed with a seductive smile that I just couldn't resist. I pulled her face closer to me and my lips crashed into hers. Then the twins walked in, "EWW! Get a room!" they exclaimed at once."Well, maybe we will." I picked Rosalie up bridal style and carried her up to our room; we were there in a tenth of a second. Next thing I know, we were both lying on the bed, naked, panting heavily.

_**I'm in the middle of the second chapter so it should be up soon. I'll probably update a few times a week, depending on the amount of homework I get. I hope you like my story so far. Feel free to make suggestions to what I should do. I have a basic idea of what I'm writing about but details are important. Also, if you think new characters should be added, PM me or review to tell me what your ideas are!**_

_**Thanks!!!!!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2.**_

**Edward P.O.V**

After listening to Emmett babble to himself, I went straight to the cottage. Hearing the words ''door ramming'' and ''the twins'' in the same sentence, I knew that it meant trouble. Aftter hunting last night, Bella, Carlisle, Violet and I had gone back to the main house, we had arrived this morning, considering we were all the way up in Canada. Violet was the newest member to our extended family, she had joined us a few years back, a few weeks before Adam and Dylan were born; so about 9 years ago.

As soon as I opened the door, I was thrown to the floor by my daughter, ''DADDY! Adam and Dylan rammed my door down!!! You gotta punish them! And what am I gonna do? I _**need **_a door! I—'' I put my hand over her mouth before she could finish, besides, I'd heard all I needed to hear, ''Ness, why don't you go upstairs?'' She was about to open her mouth, but decided to stay quiet, smart move. Instead she walked past her brothers and whispered in their ears, just loud enough for me to hear, _''you guys are __**so**__ busted!'' _I shook my head and she went back upstairs. I heard shuffling from upstairs; she was probably throwing more things into her bag she was taking over to the main house.

Then I turned to my sons, they were both staring at me, with that same look their mother use to give me, ''don't even try to soften me up with that face.'' I warned them, but even I knew that I was kidding myself. _Pull yourself together Edward. _I thought. ''Boys, would you care to explain what happened to your sister's door?'' I simply asked. ''A dinosaur came and broke it?'' Dylan suggested, more unsure than anything. I chuckled but kept myself together. Bella was so much better at this than me. Maybe Emmett was right, maybe I was more of a friend to my kids than a parent. I quickly wiped that thought away, put it at the back of my brain, I would talk to Bella about it; she'd straighten me out.

**Dylan P.O.V**

''Daddy! We're sorry! It was an accident! We were playing with Uncle Em—'' And then he interrupted us, oops! Uncle Emmett had told us not to mention him to dad, now all three of us were in trouble, me and my big mouth! ''Typical Emmett! Getting my kids to break everything in sight, when I get my hands on him I'll—'' Mommy walked I the door before Daddy could finish, she lightly coughed.

_Dad was about to swear!_Adam told me mentally. ''MOMMY!'' we then screamed together. We got up from the couch and leapt into our mom's waiting arms. She hugged us so tight, for a second we thought she forgot about her super-strength, not that it would've bothered us or anything. ''What's going on here?'' she simply asked, ''is it a boys' night or something?'' Adam and I both giggled as mommy tickled our tummies. ''No. I was just talking to the boys.'' Dad replied. Mom put us down and turned around to hug Daddy who was now behind her.

**Bella P.O.V**

I knew that there was something Edward wasn't telling me. I expanded my shield and asked him. He nodded towards the boys, they were now watching T.V. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

_I should've known. _I thought. ''Yes, you should have.'' He replied wrapping his arms around my waist. Our faces were inches away when we heard a loud thump followed by Nessie clearing her throat from the bottom of the stairs. She was wearing her coat and boots and had three bags in hand; one rucksack, one handbag and a suitcase. ''Ness, you're only going for a few days, and you have a closet full of things there already.''

''I know, but I like to be prepared. And if I'm lucky I'll stay longer!'' She chirped. ''So… Who's driving me? Unless you want me to drive?'' I chuckled and got the car keys. We headed for the door, Edward stayed home with the boys, they were too tired to go anywhere. Turns out the night did become a boys' evening!

**_So...I know I haven't updated in a bit but I'm getting to it, I had a school project to work on and I've been getting quite a few tests to study for. I haven't gotten many views or reviews on this story. but I just published it, so I guess I'll just have to be patient. Again, ideas and suggestions are welcome, I'll try and get as much as you guys suggest in!!! I'm working on the third chapter now and I've got a long weekend (4days) so it'll either be up tonight or tomorrow. xxx Luv u guys xxx  
_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3. **_

**Esme P.O.V**

''So we'll be there in about 5 minutes.'' Bella told me just before hanging up the phone. I didn't know why they were coming, but it was always a pleasure to see my one and only grand-daughter. After almost a century of being alone, Edward deserved someone like Bella, she was perfect for him, and they fit perfectly together, Renesmee was a perfect blend of the two. Adam and Dylan, they were a different story entirely. I loved them to bits, but they were a lot to handle, and since there were two of them, they caused double the trouble. Carlisle and I, the whole family really, were fascinated that Bella had managed to conceive, not only once, but twice, and one of the two, after she had been changed too! All of us had wanted the same to happen to us for decades, but Rose took it the hardest, when she found out that Bella was pregnant with the twins, she went ballistic. We eventually calmed her down and she'd stopped complaining, but we all knew that inside, her still heart was ripping to pieces. And Emmett was now the only victim of her rage, although what she released on him wasn't exactly anger… I shuddered at the thought and went back to my housework.

I decided to redo Nessie's room. The girl hadn't slept here in ages and if we wanted her to come back, the room needed some serious tidying. I had the room ready with plenty of time to spare. Then I looked around, _hmmm… _I ran to mine and Carlisle's bedroom and took a box from under the bed. I picked up a frame I had bought weeks ago in an antique shop; _I knew this would come in handy. _I once again hid the box under the bed and found the perfect picture in one of my photo albums. It was one of the whole family after a hunting trip; The twins were casually lying at the front fighting over a mountain lion cub they'd caught, Nessie had an elbow on each of her brothers' heads and held her face up with her hands, Alice and Japer were sitting on a nearby tree branch, Edward was under Alice's and Jasper's tree, he had Bella slung over his shoulder facing the camera (she'd lifted her head just in time for the snapshot),Emmett was standing at the back carrying Violet and looked like he was about to drop her in the pond next to him as Rosalie smacked him in the back of the head (in the end, they actually both fell in the pond and when Emmett held out his hand for Rose's help, he pulled her in with them!), and lastly, Carlisle and myself were standing next to our grand-children, he was embracing me tightly and pretended to be biting my neck. If I knew my Nessie, which I most certainly did, she would LOVE this picture.

I placed it in her room and came out just in time to hear the door swing open as my grand-daughter lugging 3 bags behind her. I shook my head. She was so like Alice, always changing her clothes, always wearing the latest trends, the two practically lived at the mall; they **always **went there. I walked down the stairs and gave Nessie a big bear hug.

**Nessie P.O.V**

I put down my bags and let Grandma Esme give me a hug, her bear hugs were nothing like Emmett's-thank God. ''Have you grown since last time I saw you?'' She asked, I chuckled, considering the last time she saw me had been the day before, but I decided to enlighten her, ''It's possible…'' I admitted. Mom and Esme took a bag each and took them to my room, luckily for me I only had to carry the lightest bag; my handbag. I opened the door and I was amazed at what stood before me. Esme had really gone and outdid it; my room had never looked so magnificent. I immediately spotted the picture frame I guessed had been put out especially for me. But what caught my eye wasn't the frame, but the picture itself, ''I love it.'' I announced. ''I knew you would.'' Esme replied, once again, wrapping me in an embrace.


End file.
